One Shot
by YamixYugiLoverest
Summary: Yugi is afraid of needles and will do anything to stay away, but Yami doesn't take 'no' for an answer.


A short oneshot about one shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did TT-TT

* * *

"No no no no no, I don't wanna!"

Yugi was practically screaming and squirming. "Please don't do this, I beg of you! Money, Fame. Uh, well, not fame but certainly money!"

"This is for your own good Yugi." Yami exclaimed as he literally dragged Yugi across the floor.

"Why don't you like Money! I'll run away and never come back! I swear I'll do it."

Yami continued pulling Yugi.

"Yami, if you love me, you wouldn't make me go through this!"

"Yugi you're acting like a child, now man up and face it. You're getting that shot whether you like it or not." Yami exclaimed.

Yugi whined as Yami dragged him into the car.

* * *

Yugi looked up at the 12 story building. "I bet that place is full of poisonous snakes used to fill their shots up."

Yami signaled Yugi to go inside the building.

'Why do I have to get my shots now, why can't I just wait 'till I'm asleep!' Yugi thought as he stepped into the building.

Yugi was halted by a rush of cool air conditioning as he shivered frantically.

"Probably the breath of all the victims that were traumatized here." Yugi whispered under his breath. "Why do I have to do this, I don't wanna do this."

Yami already had an appointment ready, all they had to do was wait. Waiting just made things worse.

"I have to say this is a nice place." Yami said. "The wall is colored Navy blue,and the floor is as smooth as a man-made cave. The-"

"Yami, stop being so calm, you're lucky it's not you getting this shot, I have to pain through this." Yugi exclaimed.

The more Yugi thought of getting a shot made him more and more nervous. 'I bet it will hurt, I'm definitely sure it will hurt. The needle is probably gonna be huge!"

Yugi shook his head trying to forget that image but to no avail, it was stuck in his head.

Yugi turned to Yami who was still gashing about the building, talking to him wasn't going to make it better.

'As long as there's still alot of people here, I have nothing to worry about.' Yugi thought.

Yugi just ate his own words.

"Mr. Sennen?" A nurse called out. "We're ready."

'We're already going?! Oh no!' Yugi thought

Yugi grabbed Yami's sleeve as hard as he could. "I have the right to request a lawyer, I call a trial! It is my right as a human being to be given a fair chance at this!"

Yami sighed and tried his hardest to be calm. "Yugi...when we get done with this shot-"

"You mean when we 'don't' take this shot, right?" Yugi said, smiling.

"Uh, not exactly. When you finish taking your shot, we'll go get some ice cream. Alright?"

Yugi gulped, "Vanilla ice cream?"

"Yeah, vanilla ice cream." Yami said.

Yugi thought hard about this. 'Take a shot and get ice cream, or don't take a shot and don't get ice cream.'

"Hmm, I'll do it, " Yugi said, "for ICE CREAM!"

* * *

They walked with the nurse when they were appointed to a room.

Yugi looked at the room number and it said in bold numbers '666'

"Um, Yami, I don't want ice cream anymore, can we go now?" Yugi asked shivering in his shoes.

Yami didn't answer. They had already walked into the room when the door shut.

It was a small room only with 1 bed, a chair, and a desk.

They spent about 5 minutes in the room before a man wearing a white coat walked in.

"I'm hear for...Ah yes, Yugi right?" The doctor said.

Yugi nodded.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He said.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly but just had to peek, he instantly regretted that.

The doctor pulled out three needles, all tiny.

'WHAT! three needles! Yami told me there was only going to be one!' Yugi turned to Yami angrily.

Yami just had a smirk that told everything.

"I think you just want to kill me..." Yugi said angrily.

The doctor rubbed numbing alcohol on Yugi's shoulder on three different spots.

Yugi could feel the needle poking at him trying to find the most sensitive spot.

Then another poke, and then the last one.

Yugi was waiting for the hour of death but nothing happened.

'Why hasn't he injected me yet? What happened?' Yugi thought, he then peeked at his shoulder and saw 3 bandages on his arm. "Wait, what?"

Those tiny poking feelings were the needles injecting him. They didn't hurt at all.

"Hello? I'm still wondering what just happened." Yugi said breaking the silence.

Yami couldn't hold it in, he just laughed as he thanked the doctor for his time after signing some papers that all looked like gibberish.

They left the office.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Hey, Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, Sorry for acting like a child back there." Yugi said. "I think I was a little over dramatic."

Yami just chuckled, "Well, you're my little, childish, over dramatic aibou." Yami said kissing Yugi's forehead.

Yugi would normally be angry about that but wasn't.

"Hey Yami? Can I ask you something else?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah."

"When are we getting ice cream!"


End file.
